ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Slacking Subordinates
Category:QuestsCategory:Abyssea QuestsCategory:Abyssea de:Berichterstattungfr:Des rapports pas très détaillés Estoqueur's Seal: Body RDM Sylvan Seal: Body RNG Cirque Seal: Body PUP Ravager's Seal: Body WAR Seal drop: |previous= The Titus Touch |next= }} Walkthrough *You must zone after completing The Titus Touch before you can start this quest. *Speak to Chumimi (A) (east of Conflux 7 at the Revelation Rock's oasis) to start the quest. **Biggorf (A) is behind Chumimi (A) on the left hand side at (G-7). **Chemioue (A) is just South of Chumimi (A), take first left. (G-7). **Tapoh Lihzeh (A) is on the top side of the rock at (G-6). *You must talk to all 3 for the quest. Each npc will give you two facts about a fiend (described below). You must then report them to Chumimi (A). You must zone to repeat the quest. *Answer them both correctly and Chumimi (A) will respond "The information you've provided corroborates with my own research perfectly! I appreciate your efforts. I must get working on my report, but please take this as a token of my thanks!". You will be rewarded 250 (500 Cruor first time) and a possible job seal. *Answer incorrectly and Chumimi (A) will respond "The information you've provided seems reasonable enough. I appreciate your efforts. I must get working on my report, but please take this as a token of my thanks!". 200 Cruor is rewarded and NO Seal. *All 3 NPCs will describe a symptom of being attacked (headaches, chest pain, ringing ears, or dizziness) and a single descriptor from a category below. Two will give the same piece of information (correct answer) while the third will say something different (wrong answer). After speaking to all three you should have a matching symptom and a matching shape/color/habitat to report to Chumimi (A). *'Shape' **''Pointy, jagged horns.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid bein' impaled by its sharp horns. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but was disarrrmed by a swipe of the fiend's jagged horns. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was a pointy-looking thing. **''Squat, rotund body.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid bein' rammed full-force by its squat body. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but his blade bounced harrrmlessly off the fiend's round shell. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was a rather rotund critter. **''Angular, bony legs.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid the vicious kick of its bony legs. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but the fiend danced clear out of rrrange on its four bony legs. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us had an angular-looking body. **''Flat, sturdy jaw.'' ***Biggorf (A): Fortunately, we were able to avoid the crushing force of its flat jaw. Otherwise we'd be lookin' at serious casualties. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He fought back as best he could, but his blade shattered in pieces against the fiend's flat, sturrrdy jaw. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was a curious flat creature. *'Color' **''Extravagant.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it being an extravagantly colored beast. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): The beast was so extravagantly colored, he says he'll never forget the sight of it. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was colored most extravagantly. **''Nondescript.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it being a rather nondescript hue. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): The beast was so unremarkable in appearance, he almost didn't see it coming. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was rather subdued in hue. **''Garish.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it being a garishly colored thing. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): So garishly colored was the fiend that it sent shivers up his spine. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was of a dreadfully garish hue. **''Black and glistening.'' ***Biggorf (A): Before we knew it, it was upon us, movin' so fast we barely caught a glimpse. All I can tell you is that I remember it glistening black like obsidian. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): He was so hypnotized by its obsidian black luster that he got too close for comfort. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us was glistening black. *'Habitat' **''High elevations.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from high above. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend swooped down from the sky to attack him. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us descended from upon high. **''Near water.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from the oasis. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend ambushed him when he was resting his legs at an oasis. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us came from the water. **''Shadowy crags.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from a shadowy crag. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend jumped out from behind a shadowy rock when he was on patrol. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us popped out from a shadowy crag. **''Beneath the sands.'' ***Biggorf (A): The lookout who caught first sight of it said it came from below. ***Tapoh Lihzeh (A): It would seem that the fiend burst forth from an odd hollow in the ground. ***Chemioue (A): The fiend that attacked us burst forth from the sand.